


Akuma Tenshi Origins

by KennDemon



Category: Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: Bartenders, Cosplay, Explosions, Lawyers, Mechanics, Origin Story, Original Character-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 18:41:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10837113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KennDemon/pseuds/KennDemon
Summary: How the three main characters of the Akuma Tenshi crew found themselves in Los Santos.





	1. Thomas

Thomas couldn’t remember the last time he did something for himself.

He guessed it had been the summer before he started high school, because once he was in high school, his life revolved around getting into law school. That was what he was meant to do, go to law school. His father was a lawyer, and his mother had been too before she stopped working to raise him.

So, that was all that mattered. Good grades in high school, take law classes once he reached eleventh grade, and get into the best law school in the country. Even if it killed him, that was what he had to do to make his parents proud of him.

* * *

 

He graduated at the top of his class.

 _'I got you an interview with my firm.'_   That was his congratulations text message from his father. _‘It’s on Monday.’_

Thomas sighed and put his phone away. Neither of his parents had come to the ceremony. He was left sitting alone and watching his classmates – whom he had never had time to really get to know – get hugged and congratulated by their loved ones.

He felt empty inside.

Somehow, he had thought that he would be able to live his life for himself once he graduated. That was stupid and naïve. His parents had successfully moulded him into the perfect mini-them.

“What’s your next step?”

Thomas looked up, surprised. He was met by a pair of large brown eyes staring at him. The eyes belonged to one of his fellow grads. He didn’t know her, but the credential she was holding read Natalie.

“Next step?” He repeated, raising an eyebrow.

“Yeah.” She tilted her head to look at his own credential. “Criminal law, huh? Aiming for the DA’s office?”

Thomas felt his muscles clench. Why should he keep up pretending like he wanted this? Natalie wasn’t his father. He didn’t owe her anything!

But he did owe himself.

The thought washed over him. It left him feeling numb, but in a good way, better than the nothing he felt when he looked at his degree.

“No.” He told Natalie. He felt a smile touch his face. “Actually, I don’t know what I’m going to do next.”

“Wow.” She actually looked impressed. “I envy you, then.” She jerked her head toward a group of people. Thomas guessed some of them had come to celebrate with her. “My future’s already been planned out by my parents.”

Thomas clapped a hand on her shoulder. “Thank you.”

“For what?” Natalie chuckled.

He grinned at her, actually showing her his perfect white teeth. “For more than you know.”

Before she could respond, Thomas was taking off his graduation gown and leaving the building. When he reached the street, he hailed a taxi and gave the driver his home address.

While the taxi made its way through the city, he pulled out his phone and did some googling. He first searched cities where it was easy to make a fresh start, and then for apartment rentals in his top five choices. He corresponded that search with business spaces that were either for sale or for rent.

“Here we are, sir.” The taxi driver said, pulling up to the curb and looking back.

Thomas looked up from booking his plane ticket. “Oh, thanks.” He paid the driver and got out of the taxi.

His parents weren’t home. His dad was at work, obviously, and he guessed his mom was out schmoozing with wives of other lawyers. Normally, he would probably feel lonely that they weren’t around, but today it meant that he didn’t need to explain to them why he was packing everything he cared about into a small suitcase.

At seven that night, he left his parents’ apartment for the last time and headed to the airport, where he got on a plane destined for Los Santos.

* * *

 

Both the business space and apartment above it were a dump.

He found that he didn’t mind though, because they were his, and he could make them into whatever he wanted. Just standing in the middle of the space filled him with such a feeling of freedom that he didn’t care about the city’s crime rate or the fact that the space was available because the previous owner had been murdered there.

He set to work immediately. He ate up his savings, but it was worth it. By the end of his first week, he had turned the business space into a bar, lined up a few interviews for cooks and waiters, and sent out ads.

He would be able to open in no time.


	2. Rowan

She couldn’t understand why anyone wanted to work.

Rowan watched from the front porch of her parents’ house as men in suits waited for the bus. She scowled at them and pulled her knees to her chest. She was still in her pajamas, and the anime eyes on the soft material waved in the wind around her ankles.

It was a Monday morning in April, and she, as a seventeen year old, was supposed to be on her way to school by now.

“No fun.” She huffed.

Rowan hated school. It was just a preparation for going to work. Work wasn’t fun, and she couldn’t bring herself to do anything that wasn’t fun. Why couldn’t there by a way for her to make money while dressing in cosplay and pretending to be someone she wasn’t?

She had asked her guidance councillor this the last time she had been to school. The response she had gotten was ‘sounds like you want to be an actor, but that takes a lot of effort’. So that was out.

“Rowan?” Her mother was standing in the open door. “Shouldn’t you have left for school already?”

Rowan rolled her head and gave her mom a sad look. “Not up to it.” She pouted.

“Oh, sweetie.” Her mom set on the porch swing beside her and wrapped her in a hug. “It’s okay. I’ve spoken to your principal, and he says he’s going to get to the bottom of everything. Until then, take as much time as you need.”

Rowan faked a sniffle and nodded. Her mom gave her shoulder a squeeze and went back inside.

A sly smirk played at Rowan’s lips. She had told her mom that she didn’t feel safe at school because some other kids were bullying her for being named after a tree. Her mom felt guilty for naming her and let her stay home. Rowan felt twinges of guilt sometimes, because she loved her name, but she just hated school so much.

She sighed and looked back at the business men as the bus pulled up. For a moment she thought one of the men was looking at her, but then they were all on the bus and leaving.

Rowan shrugged it off and closed her eyes for a nap.

* * *

 

She decided to have a bit of fun that night.

During the day, a new outfit had arrived for Rowan in the mail. It was a Japanese style school uniform. She put it on and admired herself in the mirror. The skirt was a little short, since she longer legs than the average Japanese schoolgirl, but the top fit well and she liked it.

At sunset she snuck out of the house and went for a walk wearing the uniform. She passed a few people who were out walking their dogs, but for the most part she was alone with her thoughts.

That was fine with her, since in her head she could be an anime character on her way home from school in japan. In anime, any number of interesting and fun things could happen to a schoolgirl on her way home. Maybe today would be the day she became a magical girl.

She reached a convenience store and bought a Popsicle. She ate it in the parking lot, watching the sunset.

“Beautiful, isn’t it?”

Rowan glanced up with the Popsicle in her mouth. A man had come out of the convenience store, a shopping bag in one hand and a set of car keys in the other. She quickly scanned the parking lot. There was only one car there, and it looked fancy.

“Mmhmm.” She turned her attention back to the man. He was probably rich, so what was he doing talking to her?

His gaze looked over her outfit. “Interesting get-up.” He commented.

Rowan pulled the Popsicle from her mouth. It made a popping sound. “I like costumes.” She told the man. He seemed friendly enough, and talking to strangers was always a plot point in a pilot episode.

The man nodded and leaned against the wall beside her. “I do to.” He shifted his bag, and in the process moved closer. “I’m a movie producer in Vinewood.” He commented casually.

Rowan suddenly remembered another common thing from Anime, this one from a totally different genre. Warily, she edged away from the man. “That’s cool. I’m only seventeen, so I’m still in high school.” She watched him.

He did react with surprise. “Oh, well, good.” He coughed and pushed himself away from the wall. “Uh, here.” He pulled a business card from his pocket and handed it to her. “Give me a call when you graduate. I think you’d have a lot of fun in Vinewood.”

Rowan flashed him a happy grin. “Thanks.”

The man nodded, got into his car, and left.

Rowan finished her Popsicle in silence and threw out the wrapper. She threw out the man’s business card with it. He was a creep, and she had no interest in ever seeing him again.

But one thing he had said stuck in her head the whole way home. _“I think you’d have a lot of fun in Vinewood.”_   She wondered if she would. She decided that she would have to check it out.

* * *

 

Hitchhiking was fun.

Rowan got to Los Santos a week after meeting the creepy movie producer. She jumped out of the car and waved happily at the woman who had picked her up on the side of the road. She had made a point to only travel with female drivers, since she was smart enough to know what men expected from female hitchhikers.

She adjusted her plaid backpack and set off down the street. Using her phone, she had arranged for a place where she could crash until she found a way to get her own apartment. It was a shelter run by an ex-prostitute for girls new to the city so that they wouldn’t also have to turn to the streets.

On her way there, she passed a bar with a help wanted sign in the window. She pondered what her chances were of getting the job, since she wasn’t yet eighteen. Anywhere else, probably none, but Los Santos had a reputation for not following age laws.

She smiled, an extra bounce in her step. She was already having a lot of fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The character Rowan belongs to Hollow_Eve.


	3. K

He should have been in school.

K looked up from the heavy machine part he was dragging across the floor. He was sweating from the exertion and heat, and the sweat kept dripping into his eyes when he looked down. He took a moment to wipe the sweat away as best he could with the back of his hand.

His dad appeared in the doorway to the auto shop’s office. “Let’s go!” He shouted. “Don’t leave that there! You’re blocking the garage door!”

K glanced at the open garage door, welcoming customers in. Then he looked at his dad. “Dad, I have to go to school!”

“Bah!” His dad waved him off. “No need for school if you can do a job.” He focused narrowed eyes on K. “I never graduated High School.”

“Yes sir.” He muttered. To himself, he was grumbling curse words his father had taught him when he was ten.

K was fifteen years old. Legally, he was too young to drop out of high school. He was still registered at the local school, but he could count the number of times he had been this year on his fingers. K’s dad just wanted his son to learn to take over the family garage, and K knew he would force him to drop out as soon as he turned sixteen.

With a deep breath, K continued his trek across the garage. He wasn’t particularly strong, and he was skinny. He didn’t have the weight to put behind heavy objects the way his father did.

When he was finally done, he went into the office to find his dad hunched over the books. He did not look happy.

“Fucking crooks.” His father muttered slamming the book closed. When he looked up and saw K, he grimaced. “They’re going to put me out of business.”

“Who is?” K asked, not really caring as he searched for some water. If his father’s garage went under, he could go back to school and find something he actually wanted to do with his life.

“The guys down in Los Santos.” K could tell by his tone that his father was getting ready for a rant. “They deal in stolen vehicles, selling parts on the black market. That’s where they make their money, so they can do repair jobs cheap. All my customers are making the extra drive when they can to save some money.”

K nodded. He knew of Los Santos, even though he’d never been. It was roughly a three hour drive from where they lived, plus a ferry. If people where really driving all that way, they must have been saving a decent amount of money. K couldn’t bring himself to hate them like his father did, especially in this economy.

“One of these days.” His father was still talking. “One of these days the FIB are gonna shut them down, and then all of their customers are gonna have some explaining to do.”

“Sure, dad.” K didn’t hold out much hope for that. He had heard that all law enforcement in Los Santos was a joke. It was a city run by criminals.

It was the last place a kid like him wanted to end up.

* * *

 

Of course, K’s life already sucked.

“Get in.” His father ordered, pushing open the passenger side door to his car. They had closed the garage for the day, but K hadn’t been allowed to walk home yet. Now he saw why.

As he got into the car, he saw that the back seat was full of road trip supplies. He got an uneasy feeling. “Where are we going?”

“The source of the problem.” His father was determined. “We’re going to see exactly what we’re up against.”

“Great.” K grumbled. He sat back in his seat, wondering why he had to go too, but not wanting to get his father mad at him.

They drove in silence.

* * *

 

All the chop shops looked the same.

They appeared run down, as if they were barely scraping by. After visiting the fourth one, K was sure his father had made a mistake. He got the feeling these shops were struggling even more than his father’s place.

But his father wasn’t going to give up. K stood silently beside him as he shouted at the owner of the fourth Los Santos Customs.

“You’re nothing but a criminal!” His father was yelling.

“Sir, I assure you that everything we do here is perfectly legit.” The man had his hands up protectively. “We just buy junk cars from people who no longer want them, and repair the ones they do want.”

“Bullshit!” K’s father was fully red in the face. “It’s all stolen property!”

The man was starting look scared. “Sir, I think you’d better leave. I’m sorry we couldn’t help you, but I’m afraid you have the wrong idea about us.”

K’s father actually growled. Then he turned on his heal and stormed out of the office. K scrambled after him, but his father stayed well ahead of him.

Which turned out to be a good thing, because as soon as his father got into the car and turned the key, the car exploded.

“Holy shit!” K screamed, jumping back. He stared at the flaming car is disbelief.

His father.

His father was dead.

He would never have to work in that garage ever again.

“You okay kid?” The owner of the chop shop had come out. He didn’t look too shaken by the explosion. He placed a hand on K’s shoulder that had a bit too much weight to it. Warnings started going off in K’s head.

He was alone in Los Santos.

Crap.

K removed the man’s hand from his shoulder. “I’m fine.”

He took off on foot, putting as much distance between him and the owner of the chop shop as he could. When he couldn’t run anymore, he ducked into an alleyway beside a bar and ducked down to catch his breath.

He had to think. He was fifteen and alone in a dangerous city. The police here were useless. He had nobody to turn to. If he wasn’t careful, he would be picked up or picked off by someone really unsavory.

His only option, as far as he could see, was to get stronger. Maybe he couldn’t bulk up physically, but mentally he could prepare himself for anything. He could stand his ground, and maybe make a livable life for himself until he found a way out.

**Author's Note:**

> I am new to posting stories with original characters, and I would appreciate any feedback.
> 
> Thank you for reading.


End file.
